


Punishment

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto's been holding back too long and he couldn't wait any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Story:**  Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:** Punishment  
 **Pairing:**  8018 Yamamoto x Hibari  
 **Rating:** R18  
 **Credits:**  [](http://raenef-mignon.livejournal.com/profile)[ **raenef_mignon**](http://raenef-mignon.livejournal.com/)  for helping me with grammar check.  
 **Warning:**  A bit non-con. A bit evil Yamamoto?  
 **Summary:**  Smut drabble request from [](http://kurot.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kurot**](http://kurot.livejournal.com/) Yama x Hiba: Punishment. I know Kurot's kink taste so this is pretty non-con, and hard-core. Maybe a bit OOC evil Yama coz my flist+Kurot and I were joking about evil yama smut for months now.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Nng…” Hibari’s moan came out muffled as the tape blocked the sound from his mouth. The bandana covered his view as Hibari was left in the dark with his hands tied behind his back against a pole, and his shirt unbuttoned and hanging loosely against his bare chest.   
  
Hibari’s pants rustled as Yamamoto continued to thrust inside of him, his breath heavy against Hibari’s ears. “I’m sorry… please forgive me…” were the only words Yamamoto said as he continued to push Hibari against the cold metal bars. His shirt did not protect him from the icy cold touches nor the rough edges that scratched his bare shoulders.   
  
Yamamoto wished to take Hibari’s lips as he can see it move so seductively behind the tape, but did not dare to take the tapes off in fear of Hibari’s bites. Instead Yamamoto kissed Hibari on top of the tape, hoping that his warmth would reach past the cloth, and that his tongue could somehow wet it enough to reach Hibari’s heart.   
  
They both shudder and shiver as they climax together, Yamamoto deeply buried inside Hibari, and Hibari spilling his warm release onto Yamamoto’s stomach and chest.   
  
“It’s your fault for always denying me, Hibari.” Yamamoto laughed sadly as he untied Hibari’s bandana from his head and ripped Hibari’s tape from his mouth.   
  
“You could have asked, you idiot. If you try this again without my consent, I’ll bite you to death.” Were the first words Hibari said as Yamamoto took off the tape. Hibari fiercely looked at Yamamoto, angry that he was not in control of their situation more than the fact that Yamamoto wanted to make love with him. Yamamoto stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing in relief.  
  
Hibari simply said, “If you don’t release me now, there will  _be_  no seconds.” And Yamamoto quickly untied him.   
  



End file.
